walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia (TV Series)
Olivia is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident living at the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known regarding Olivia's life prior to the outbreak aside from that she had worked seven years at a coffee shop and that she had also cured meats in her basement. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Remember" After Rick Grimes and his group arrive in Alexandria, Olivia collects everyone's weapon and stores them at the armory. She is also seen watching the confrontation between Glenn Rhee and Aiden Monroe. "Forget" Olivia is woken up early one day by newcomer Sasha Williams to gain access to the armory. As they head to the weapons locker, Olivia talks about how she used to work at a coffee shop for seven years and asks for a leg from a boar to cure meat if Sasha comes across one in the woods. Later that day, Olivia is with newcomer Carol Peletier in the pantry gathering ingredients for Carol to make cookies. Tobin and another man enter the armory and ask Olivia to sign out a couple of weapons. Later that night, Olivia is one of the residents to attend Deanna Monroe's party where she socializes with the new arrivals and other townspeople. Season 6 "First Time Again" Olivia was present at the armory with Tobin, Spencer, and Francine, listening to Carter's plan to kill Rick and take over Alexandria. When Carter holds Eugene hostage, she pleads for him to stop. "JSS" Olivia is at the pantry with Carol, Erin, and Shelly Neudermeyer talking about different recipes. Later when the Wolves attack Alexandria, Olivia hides in a closet at the armory, cowering from the invaders. When Carol enters the armory to gather guns, she hears Olivia whimpering in the closet and frees her. She arms Olivia with a gun and instructs her to shoot anyone she doesn't know who tries to break into the house. "Now" Olivia is one of the many townspeople by the front gate, listening to the growing horde gathering outside the walls. She appears to be very concerned about the situation and listens to Rick and Aaron as they address the crowd. Later, she attempts to prevent several residents from raiding the pantry, including Bruce, Barbara, Kent, and Anna. However, she is unsuccessful as the townspeople begin taking food, though eventually Spencer steps in and is able to calm everyone down. She also witnesses Betsy as a zombie in her home, and is very upset as she watches Jessie put her down. "Heads Up" Olivia is mentioned by Enid when she tells Glenn that she lived with Olivia in Alexandria. At the armory, Olivia is sitting on the staircase reading a book when suddenly she hears a noise from the pantry. She investigates the pantry and finds that a shelf toppled over. As she begins to clean up the mess, Ron Anderson sneaks behind her and steals some bullets from the armory. "No Way Out" When the herd invaded, Olivia retreated inside Eric's house for safety along with him. Olivia witnesses Rick slaughtering zombies by himself in the streets and she and Eric run out with machetes and start to kill the zombies, quickly reinforced by Michonne, Barbara, Gabriel, Bruce, and several others. She is among the residents to battle zombies for hours until they are all killed. After the bloody cull, she rests outside the infirmary with the other survivors. "Twice as Far" As the days pass in Alexandria, Olivia is seen opening the pantry and getting ready for residents to come by to retrieve rations. After Denise's death she helps prep the weapons carts to be taken out for an unspecified use by the townspeople. Season 7 "Service" Olivia is at the armory and opens the door when the Saviors arrive as she was expecting them to come by eventually. She hands over the inventory to Arat and watches as the Saviors take all of the weapons. However, things get heated as Arat reveals two guns are missing, and her life is threatened by Negan if those guns are not turned over. As Rick holds a meeting with the townspeople, Olivia is being held hostage by Negan. Eventually, the guns are found and a tearful Olivia is released. "Sing Me a Song" Olivia answers the door when Negan and Carl arrive, and she nervously tells Negan that Rick is out scavenging and might not return that day. She tells them that she and the other Alexandrians are "practically starving" due to the Saviors taking their supplies, prompting Negan to make a comment on her weight. Olivia starts crying, so Negan apologizes and offers to have sex with her while they wait for Rick. Olivia slaps Negan, but he laughs it off before taking a tour of Rick's house. "Hearts Still Beating" Olivia is shot by Arat when Rosita attempted to kill Negan. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Olivia has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed by *Rosita Espinosa (Indirectly Caused) *Negan (Caused) *Arat After Rosita is taken to the ground by Arat for attempting to shoot Negan, Negan demands that she tell him who made the bullet. Rosita claims twice that it was her, prompting Negan to tell Arat to kill someone for lying. Rosita panics and continues to say it was her, before Arat pulls out her gun and shoots Olivia in the face. Relationships Enid Though they don't have much interaction, it is shown that Olivia cares deeply for Enid as she let her stay with her when she arrived in Alexandria. When Negan arrives in Alexandria with Carl, Olivia immediately has concerns about Enid's whereabouts and Carl reassures her she's fine. Rick Grimes Rick cared a great deal for Olivia and trusted her with taking care of Judith. When first arriving to Alexandria Rick immediately felt he could trust Olivia with the groups guns. When Negan threatened to kill Olivia, when missing guns became apparent, Rick went out of his way to ensure Olivia would be safe. When Olivia was killed at Negan's behest, it became the final catalyst for Rick's drive to fight back. Carl Grimes Olivia cares deeply for Carl, and Carl likewise. Olivia cared deeply for his baby sister, and looked to her with respect. When Olivia is killed right in front of him, Carl looks devastated. Judith Grimes Olivia cared deeply for Judith, feeding her and making sure she was safe. She felt a moral responsibility to protect her, regardless how much danger she was putting herself in. Negan Olivia was shown to be terrified and dislike Negan. Upon their first encounter, Negan made jokes and insults about Olivia’s body weight. After Arat informed him about the missing guns, Negan threatened to kill Olivia if Rick didn’t find the guns. While Rick, Aaron and Gabriel searched Spencer’s house for the missing guns, Rick saw Negan and Olivia sitting on a bench whilst being held hostage. After finding the missing guns, Negan finally released Olivia. When he returned to Alexandria to bring Carl back to Rick, he stumbled across Olivia. He is made jokes again about her weight, which causes her to cry. Negan apologized and then offered her to have sex with her. Without thinking, she slapped him. After this, Negan seemed to have a new respect for her. After Arat executes Olivia, Negan didn't hold back and still made choice remarks about her weight. Though he did state that if he was the one choosing, he wouldn't have killed her. Appearances Trivia *Olivia was credited in "East" but did not appear in the episode. Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:TV Series Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Deceased